


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Two Years Older Than Rey, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, English is not my mother language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Maybe angst, Movie: Frozen (2013), Sorry for the errors, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, ben is elsa, ben is reys adoptive brother, frozen 2 and epix makes 2019 GREAT, rey is anna, reylo frozen au, slow burn?, temporary enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He is a monster.But there is someone who refuses to believe that.Reylo Frozen AU that no one asked for. Enjoy.





	Monster

Ben Solo was sinking. Sinking in the darkness of the ocean. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but before he could make any sound, he felt something solid forming in his throat. In his panic, he coughed in the water, trying to spit the cold thing out. It wouldn't work-the large chunk of ice just kept forming, growing...until it choked him, took away his breath. Silent tears slid down his cheeks, their warmth stung his skin. 

He closed his eyes, and let himself fall into the endless abyss below. 

"Ben!”

The voice was familiar; childish and high, but had a sweetness that made his heart warm with affection every time he heard it. 

I need to wake up. His subconsciousness struggled to break free from the nightmare. 

"Ben!” the voice was there again, this time closer. "Wake up, Ben!”

He gasped, his eyes flew open, palms wet with sweat. It took a moment for his eyes to adapt to the environment around him; most of his bedroom was just as dark as his dream-except for the dim light that come through the windows, for the curtain had been pulled to one side. 

His sleepy mind spent a while blindly searching for thr owner of the voice he just heard. Then, his gaze fell on a small frame at his door, her face lit by the morning light that had just begun to emerge. 

"Rey?”He called, realizing that his voice was still trembling from the terror of the nightmare. "Why are you here in my room?” 

"I can't fall asleep. ”The little girl replied, the fear in her voice mirrored his own. Though she didn't tell him the reason why she was not able to go to sleep, Ben knew his adoptive sister well enough to know what troubled her. She must be missing her biological parents again. She almost refused to leave with his mother when the queen found her scavenging in Jakku and offered to adopt her, because she wished to stay there and wait until her probably deceased parents came back for her. 

Ben always felt so sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be alone, having nobody in the world to lean on, despite him being only seven and was raised up in a palace where his parents were king and queen. He felt it just now, in his nightmare so real that it almost felt like reality. 

Ben shivered, reminding himself that Rey was still standing barefoot at his door and it was not a good time for him to indulge in his own loneliness. He sighed slightly, sitting up in his bed and swung his legs over the edge. "Maybe my magic will make you feel better. ”

Something in Rey's hazel eyes flickered at his words. Excitement. She grinned, the shadow haunting her feature suddenly disappeared. He found himself smiling as he got off the bed and ran to the door. "We'd better be quick-and quiet. Or mama and papa will ruin our fun. ”

She nodded with a pretended serious expression, her three loose buns wiggled in a funny way that made him want to giggle. 

They sneaked out of his room, rushed through the empty halls and down the stairs. Somehow, the hollow place occupied by the darkness of the night no longer seemed creepy to both when they passed the rooms hand in hand. Finally, they reached their destination-the ballroom. With its polished floor and large size, the ballroom was a perfect place for the two kids to have fun. 

"Are you ready?” Once their breath, ragged from the running, calmed a little bit, Ben stretched out his hands and prepared to perform the magic. 

"Absolutely!”Rey answered with pure joy, beaming in anticipation. Ben smiled at her again-her obsession with his magic always made him smile-then started to create a snowball out of nowhere. Despite having seen the magical ability several times before, Rey still gasped in half surprise, half joy. 

"Do the magic! Do the magic!” His little sister urged him. 

Ben let the snowball lingered in the air for a moment longer before suddenly throwing it upwards. 

The ball exploded as it reached the ceiling, thousands of snowflakes started to fall. The falling snowflakes gleamed in the dark, illuminated the room with such perfect light that it feels like a fairy tale. Ben watched Rey when she giggled, turned her face upwards and tried to catch the snowflakes with her small hands. "Wow!”She exclaimed, spinning and hopping and laughing. 

They built a snowman when the snow on the ground was thick enough. Rey immediately liked this funny little creature while Ben held two sticks behind the snowman as its hands, waved them and said, "Hi! My name is Olaf and I love warm hugs. ”

“I love you, Olaf! ”said Rey, who grabbed the snowman's "hands”and started to skate on the ice. Ben pushed Olaf with his magic to keep up with Rey's pace. He couldn't be happier seeing her no longer shrouded by the shadow of her past. 

Rey soon found fun in jumping up and down on piles of snow. Worrying about her safety, Ben created hills of snow to hold her fragile frame. Her eyes widened with surprise when the soft surface caught her sooner than expected, then beamed at Ben when she came to the realization that his magic made this happen. 

Her smile was like the rays of the sun. 

"Faster! ”She urged at the top of her lungs, "Higher!”

She was moving more and more swiftly, and it took all Ben's attention to catch her in time. In his concentration, he slipped on the ice. He stepped backwards to prevent the falling, but it was already too late. Ben fell back, his bones ached at the contact with the hard, icy ground. He stood up, dizziness took over his mind and it was so hard to focus on Rey, who just jumped from a tall snow hill he created. 

"Slow down!”He screamed, his heart seized by panic. "I can't-”

His words were interrupted by her scream as her body fell from mid-air onto the ground. 

"Rey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. They always make my day.  
My tumblr's @dystopianinterstellar, but u can follow @uclosedthedoor to see this fics latest updates. XD  
I love yall. Have a great day. ❤️


End file.
